


Leave Me Hanging

by annabelle_leigh



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Neal, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, dad jokes, daddy battle, dominant Rhett, masochist Link, orgasm denial???, rhink, slight daddy kink, suspension (sort of), wedgie rack remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelle_leigh/pseuds/annabelle_leigh
Summary: Link wants to play on the wedgie rack but gets a little more than he bargained for.(featuring the wedgie rack from GMM 1101)





	Leave Me Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic! Endless thanks to [TheMouthKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing) for the support and encouragement!

Rhett's already forgotten what it is he's supposed to be looking for when Link calls out “C’mere!” from the back corner. He was sure that of all the places the  _ whatever it was _ could be, it would, in fact,  _ not _ be where the wedgie racks were kept. With a grin, he quietly locked the door and headed over to Link.

  
“Lookie here!” Link says, looking awfully pleased with himself. He’s pulling himself up on the top bar of one of the racks leftover from the wedgie episode. “How bout a little pull-up competition? Think you could handle it, old man?” Link teases, eyebrow raised in a challenge. Rhett huffs. “I could handle it. But I don't think  _ you _ could handle  _ me _ ,” Rhett says, stepping forward until he was nearly nose to nose with Link.    
  
From this angle on the rack, Link can look Rhett directly in the eyes, and the flash of darkness he sees there mixed with the challenge in Rhett's words has him feeling flushed. “Oh I could handle you,” Link says, his voice dark and low. He looks down at Rhett's lips, then back up to his eyes, gently biting his own bottom lip. Still holding himself up on the bar, he snakes his legs around Rhett's waist, trying to pull him even closer in. Trying to get a little friction on the growing hardness in his boxers. Rhett leans in like he’s gonna kiss Link, lips ghosting over lips, just long enough for Link to close his eyes in anticipation, then steps back with a wicked grin, leaving a pouting Link in his wake. “Dangit, Rhett! Don't leave me hanging, man!” 

 

Rhett just rolls his eyes at Link's attempt at a joke.    
  
Link changes his strategy. Pulls himself up just enough for his arm muscles to flex and ripple through his shirt sleeves. The stretch causes his jeans to sink down further on his narrow hips, exposing them as well as the dark trail of hair beckoning Rhett's gaze down to the now prominent bulge in Link’s jeans. Tightening his abs, he pulls his legs up and spreads them wide, an open invitation. Rhett can’t help but groan at the man on display in front of him. Link grins, convinced he’s got Rhett right where he wants him. “Let's play,” he coos, nudging Rhett with his foot. “All work and no play makes Rhett a dull boy.”    
  
“Do you even know what movie that's from?” Rhett asks, surprised at the reference. 

 

“Nope,” Link said, with an extra pop on the “p” for emphasis. “Doesn't matter. Wanna play. Come to Daddy,” Link says with a wink. 

 

Rhett chuckles. Steps in between Link’s waiting legs. “Nuh-uh. Today, I'm the Daddy,” he growls in Link’s ear, sending a shiver through him. He grabs Link’s ass and yanks him forward, grinds into him, and is rewarded with a moan. Link, still gripping the bar, wraps his legs around Rhett and rolls his hips into him as Rhett leans forward for a kiss that was more wrecking than romantic. Teeth scrape against teeth, lips bitten as they try to devour each other. Link explores Rhett’s mouth with his tongue until it gets shoved back into his own mouth by Rhett’s smaller but still powerful tongue. Rhett’s still grinding against Link, too hard in too tight jeans but the pain’s too sweet an edge to the pleasure for him to stop. 

 

Link writhes and moans around him, keeping him locked into place with strong thighs, taking some of the weight off his arms without putting too much on Rhett. Suggesting with the rhythm of his hips that he wants to get fucked here and now. And Rhett, who’s pretty sure he’s getting rugburn on his still-clothed cock from rubbing so hard against Link, guides his legs off of him and back to the floor, before returning his hands to their rightful place on Link's ass. Link lets his arms fall around Rhett, never breaking the kiss.

 

Link’s left hand presses up Rhett’s chest, slowly dragging over his ribcage before taking a detour to Rhett’s right nipple. He gently pinches the little nub, causing Rhett to squeeze Link’s ass harder. “Home of the sex drive,” he murmurs against Rhett’s lips. His hand continues its ascent, pausing briefly at his throat, feeling Rhett stiffen and hold his breath.  _ Not today _ , he thinks, before reaching up and threading his fingers through Rhett’s beard, pulling his face further down into a kiss and holding it in place. 

 

His right hand, meanwhile, travels the opposite route. Glides down a slightly softer tummy, feeling the tight muscle underneath. A light brush of fingers at Rhett’s waist causes him to twitch and giggle, dislodging Link’s hand from his beard in the process. Rhett pulls back, looking at Link. “What the heck? This ain’t a tickle party, man.” 

 

Link couldn’t help but giggle too. “Thought you liked tickle fingers.” 

 

Rhett grins and sighs and shakes his head. Plants a kiss on Link’s forehead. “Thought you wanted to play. Didn’t know this is what you had in mind,” Rhett says, more amused than annoyed, though still acutely aware of the tightness in his jeans. A tightness that--o _ hhh yeah _ \--Link’s now enthusiastically palming through his pants. It catches Rhett off guard, and when Link’s lips reach his neck, sucking a small bruise as he kisses his way up to Rhett’s ear, Rhett can’t help but moan low and deep.

 

“I do--I  _ am _ playing,” Link whispers. “Jus’ now I wanna play rough,” he says, squeezing Rhett’s cock almost painfully hard so that there’s no doubt about his intentions. 

 

Rhett’s both moaning and whimpering at the sensation. He had anticipated a fun little romp in the storage room, but if Link wants rough, well hell, he can do that too.

 

“You wanna play?” Rhett asks, his voice rough with arousal. Link smirks. Nods.  _ Finally _ . “You want it rough?” Rhett growls, grabbing both of Link’s wrists in his large hands. Link’s looking up at him with wide eyes, startled at Rhett’s sudden dominance. He gulps, goozle bobbing wildly. Nods. 

 

“Not enough. Ya gotta say it,” Rhett says, his voice returning to normal with just a hint of an edge underneath. 

 

“Y-yeah,” Link stutters, brain moving faster than his tongue because good gosh he’s hardly wanted anything as much as whatever it is Rhett’s offering. “Gimme rough.”

 

That was all Rhett needs to hear. He tightens his grip on Link’s wrists, and slowly lifts them until they’re touching the top bar of the rack. Kisses Link, wet and deep. Carefully wraps Link’s fingers around the bar, placing his hands over top of Link’s to send the message.  _ Here _ .  _ Stay _ . He kisses a line down Link’s cheek, nuzzling at his jaw before dragging his tongue across the stubble there. Tasting salt and skin and the remnants of aftershave. Link moans, arches his hips forward into Rhett. 

 

“We’re gonna play, but by my rules, got it?” Rhett says as he rolls his hips against Link. 

 

“Yes,” comes the breathless reply. 

 

“Your hands stay  _ here _ ,” he says, gently gripping Link’s hands tight against the bar. “Now since you like showing off these muscles of yours,” he says, running his hands down Link’s stomach and down his thighs, purposely avoiding contact with Link's needy cock, much to his frustration. “Gonna keep yourself up for me. G’on now. Up,” he says, patting the underside of Link's thighs until he’s got the message and lifts his legs up off the floor. 

 

“Stay like this. You let go, your feet touch the floor, you don't get to come. Got it?” 

 

Link swallowed hard. Whatever Rhett wants to do, he is up for.  _ Really _ up for, if the bulge in his pants is any indication. And when it comes to making Link come, well, Rhett's a genius. This is a game he can’t lose. 

 

“Yeah. Got it.” Link nods, a little too enthusiastically, but damn if he doesn’t want to reach the next level of Rhett's game. 

 

“‘K then, better hurry before someone comes in here,” Rhett says, watching the thoughts cross Link's mind. The fear of getting caught. The  _ thrill _ of getting caught. Rhett knows damn well the door’s locked, and they can play without interruption, but Link and his exhibitionist streak don’t exactly need to know that right now. 

 

“Take off your shoes,” Rhett says and he watches Link struggle to kick off his shoes. “Now we gotta get those pants off.” Rhett unzips Link’s jeans and yanks both pants and boxers roughly down Link’s legs before taking a step back. “Go on, then. Get ‘em off.”

 

Link wiggles and grunts and shimmies until his jeans hit the floor, all the while mentally cursing the existence of skinny jeans. 

 

Rhett steps back to appreciate the sight before him. Admiring the strong hands gripped tight around the bar, tendons in his wrists and forearms standing out from the exertion. Upper arms bulging through the already tight sleeves of Link’s t-shirt, abs with the skin pulled taut over hard muscle. “Shoulda took your shirt off first. Maybe I oughta rip it off,” Rhett says and Link’s looking at him with a mix of lust and concern for one of his favorite shirts.  _ Maybe next time _ , he thinks.

 

Rhett positions himself between Link’s legs, one hand running along each thigh, feeling the muscles quivering underneath his hands. Skimming along where thigh and pelvis meet, his left hand lightly cups along the base of Link’s cock, rubs his palm and thumb along Link’s sack, pulling a needy moan from him. Rhett sinks to his knees, bringing his left hand around to grab a handful of Link’s ass and holds him firmly in place. His right hand firmly grips the base as he licks the underside of Link’s cock from base to tip, looking Link in the eyes as he licks the precome off. Drags the tip of Link’s cock across his spit slick lips before sucking the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Working his way down the thick shaft, he opens his mouth slightly to allow some saliva to drip down into his hand, and slicks it along Link’s length. Hand and mouth working in tandem, he takes Link as deep as he can, relishing his moans and feeling the slight tremble in his thighs.

 

Link’s still hanging on, but now he’s starting to think his arms might explode long before his cock does. He shuts his eyes, focusing on the sensation of tight, wet, warm surrounding him. Thrusts forward in an attempt to take what he needs, prompting Rhett to pull off of him and give him a hard look. He doesn’t have to say a word for Link to get the message. Link shoots him a look to say  _ sorry, I’ll do anything, just keep going. _ It works, because Rhett’s got his mouth back on him, running his tongue over every inch he can reach. Both hands on Link’s ass, gripping tight with nails digging in enough to mark the pale skin with red crescent moons. 

 

Link’s lost in the swirling slick pressure of Rhett’s mouth fucking itself on his cock. He’s babbling and begging now, a string of “please, faster, fuck, Rhett.” He’s trying so hard to will himself to just fucking come already, as much for the release as for the relief. His muscles have gone from trembling to outright shaking with exertion. Droplets of sweat roll down his forehead, his chest, the crease of his spine. He’s begging still, but it’s more of a whine now. 

 

In desperation he swings his legs over Rhett’s shoulders just to ease the strain. Rhett growls around his cock and shoves his legs away with both hands. Not hard enough to knock him over, but forcing him to engage his exhausted muscles even further to keep his balance. 

 

Rhett knows Link is about to drop, so he increases his efforts. Harder. Faster. Deeper. More. Even chokes himself a little in his enthusiasm. Link looks down just in time to see the outline of his cock head poking through Rhett’s cheek. Link’s lashes are wet, his breath is shaky and he thinks he might actually cry because every muscle in his body is screaming at him and his hands are sweating and starting to slip but he’s so close, god he’s so close...and then Rhett’s slowing down, easing up on him, and -hell- is he  _ smirking _ ? And Link’s sweating and shaking and his fingers slip off the bar and his feet hit the ground and the sound that he makes is of pure agony as Rhett pulls off of him.

 

It's not a long drop by any stretch of the imagination, but Link’s legs buckle as soon as he touches the floor, falling forward into Rhett, who catches him and helps him into a kneeling position. Link looks absolutely wrecked with his hair sticking to the sweat on his face, glasses down his nose, red faced and eyes wet. His cock, still glistening from Rhett’s mouth, is the only part of him still able to stay up. 

 

He's beyond want, beyond need, his body is on fire and he can barely move but he feels so alive. He tried to move his arm, to try to take care of the ache between his legs, but all he can manage is a twitch and a whimper. He couldn't even make a fist if he tried. He's at Rhett's mercy. He knows it, and so does Rhett. He looks up at Rhett with pleading eyes.  _ Mercy _ . “Please, Rhett.” A whisper, a plea. 

 

It's not often he gets to see Link like this. Edges softened. Yielding his control, his power to Rhett and asking for what only he can provide. He smiles at Link, gives him a soft kiss then carefully guides him back until he's lying on the floor. Takes Link in hand and mouth and it doesn't take much until he's squirming, fingers struggling to grip Rhett's hair. His hips thrust up once, twice, then he's coming with his head thrown back and a cry that echoes through the room. Rhett's sure someone heard it, but damn if he cares right now. 

 

After, Rhett's sitting propped up against the frame of the rack with Link’s head in his lap, lazily petting his hair until Link feels ready to get up. They leave with Rhett’s promise to rub every bit of soreness out of Link's body when they get home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little story... come find me on Tumblr if you're so inclined (usefulmammal)


End file.
